


missing all the things we did

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawley comes back to Sleepy Hollow and sees Jenny again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing all the things we did

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge at one million words, movie quotes. I got "Here's looking at you, kid."
> 
> Anyone who gets where I got the title from gets a fic of their choice!

Hawley knows he shouldn't be back here. He left Sleepy Hollow for two related reasons, to track down Carmilla and make sure that Jenny was safe. He hasn't managed the former, which means Jenny is still in danger if he's anywhere near her and Carmilla finds out about it. 

But he was in the neighbourhood- ok, a couple of hundred miles away from the neighbourhood, but closer than he's been in months - but he's always been a little bit selfish and the temptation to see her - just see her, he told himself firmly - had been too much. Besides, resisting temptation has never been his strong suit. 

He finds her sitting outside the coffee shop on Main Street, enjoying a decaf soy latte. (He knows her order, knows what makes her smile like that.) Her hair is loose and it's all too easy to remember what it feels like to run his fingers through it. She's wearing her customary jeans and a hoodie that obscures the lines of her body but memory fills those in too and he can't help himself, he takes a step toward her because seeing her just isn't enough. 

He'd known that would happen, but again, not so good with resisting temptation. 

Then she looks up and smiles and for a moment he thinks she's seen him because that's the smile he's remembered, the one that's haunted his dreams for months. 

Hope dies in his throat when she's joined by someone and his jaw drops when he realises who it is. Last he heard, Frank Irving was back from the dead in questionable circumstances, the ownership of his soul far from certain. 

But when he leans down and presses his lips against Jenny's, the smile on his face and the way he looks at her tells Hawley loud and clear that that question has been answered, in quite some style. 

And the way Jenny looks at him tells him all he needs to know about how she feels too. 

Shaking his head, he mutters, "Here's looking at you, kid," to no-one in particular, turning on his heel and walking away. One last look back tells him that she's happy and he knows he should be happy for her, and he is, really. 

But he always was a little bit selfish. 


End file.
